The field of this invention is systems and methods for computerized resource scheduling and control. Parts of this invention also extend to resource scheduling and control for indivisible resources, percentage divisible resources, and range divisible resources. Parts of this invention also extend to scheduling and control of resources for telecommunication systems generally, and satellite communication systems specifically.
The prior art in this field is limited and inadequate to effectively schedule and control resources properly in all currently required circumstances. The prior art has software that merely schedules current use of satellite systems but does not control the systems. This prior art merely produces a schedule and does not actually control the systems. Furthermore, the prior art only schedules current use, and does not schedule future use.